


The Way Your Body Lies

by Weatherbug02



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Bad Sex, F/M, Faking Orgasms, Loss of Virginity, My only Poe ship is Poe X His Left Hand, Poe is not very nice, Rey Needs A Hug, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 14:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14956061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherbug02/pseuds/Weatherbug02
Summary: Prompt: Ben senses Rey faking orgasms as she has sex with Poe.





	The Way Your Body Lies

The moment he felt it, Ben was sure another piece of his sanity took off. This thing—this Force connection—was driving him insane, opening in the most inappropriate of places at any given time. He was only lucky that Rey couldn’t see or hear his surroundings because she could blow up half the First Order with how many high-profile meetings she’d walked in on the past couple of months.

Somehow this had been the most convenient connection they’d had in a long time, him only lounging in his room on an infrequent day off, but the moment Ben opened his mouth to say so, he was silenced by someone, a man. The voice was muffled but still audible, and he obviously had Rey’s complete attention with how she pulled the faint outline of the figure into the room. 

Several possible scenarios ran through his head but were all tossed the moment their lips connected. Oh.  _ Oh. _

Ben stood there, frozen in shock as he watched them kiss. Their lips connected messily in a way that neither of them seemed to really care about. There was only way for this to end, and Ben was determined not to be here for it. He tried closing the connection, but it held strong against his mind.

He tried not to curse as clothes dropped to the floor in a trail to the bed. Their environments were blurred together now, and the man became more and more clear as time went on. He was dark-haired and lean, a rebel from the Resistance, surely. A boyfriend, one that Rey hadn’t told him about.

Why would she have? It wasn’t like they were friends. They mostly just tolerated each other’s presence until the connection dissipated. Rare were they days they talked, and even rarer were the ones where their conversations were actually civil. It wasn’t what Ben wanted, but he’d accept the consequences of the choice he’d made back on Crait. They both did.

Sometimes he wondered what would’ve happened if he’d gone with her. Nothing good, of course. The rebels would’ve shot him down the first chance he got if he was lucky and scheduled a trial if he wasn’t. But, unrealistically, Ben liked to wonder what they would’ve done together.

In his mind, they left the Resistance because even fantasies need to be twinged with some aspect of reality. They’d settled down somewhere, Naboo perhaps, and ignored the war, ignored everything because nothing else mattered when they were together. They’d have kids maybe, if she wanted to, and he’d be the father they deserved, be the man Rey deserved.

And he’d thrown it all away for… what? For this? For the First Order? No, it’d never been about the First Order. It had always been about her. She just hadn’t understood why he couldn’t leave, why the Order had to stay under his hand. 

They’d destroy her, and he just couldn’t let that happen.

“Poe, yes!”

Ben almost choked. That name. He knew that damn name.  _ Poe Dameron, _ the best pilot in the Resistance, the one who he’d tortured to get information about the droid. That was who Rey was taking to bed. That was who was taking his place. He would’ve cursed if he hadn’t had some semblance of self-control. No, he was  _ definitely  _ leaving now. 

He tried again to close the connection, but it persisted, and Ben was forced to watch as Rey laid on the bed, torso bare, with Poe lavishing her breasts with kisses. It was disgusting, the way his tongue ran over her chest, but Ben couldn’t make himself look away. 

Poe stripped off her pants unceremoniously along with her underwear and spread her legs wide, sliding a finger through her slit. Rey gasped at the touch, and Ben was hit with a pang of pleasure in his head. He could feel her now too? Well, that was just the cherry on top of this trainwreck, wasn’t it?

Ben bit his lip as Poe’s mouth went to Rey’s pussy. He’d fantasized doing the exact same thing to her on more than one occasion. Her moans sounded better than what he’d imagined, and he knew immediately it would take weeks to get it out of his head. 

Poe gave her head for what had to be ten minutes before Ben could sense the frustration rolling off his shoulders. Almost instantly, Rey let out a moan and slightly bucked her hips, and Poe released himself from her pussy and moved back up to face her. She had been supposed to cum, right? That was the point of sex, wasn’t it? Unless he was ill-informed, which was totally possible.

Maybe it’d been a mistake. Maybe she had and he just hadn’t felt it.

Poe and Rey’s lips connected again, and Ben had to fight off a scowl. He moved after a few minutes, standing and dropping his pants before positioning himself between her legs. This was it then. Ben felt sick to his stomach.

The moment he slid inside, a pang of discomfort shot to his head, except it wasn’t from Ben himself. That was from  _ Rey. _ Poe didn’t move slowly, thrusting inside her at an already set pace with closed eyes. Rey bit her lip and let out a moan. Maybe it would fool Poe, but it didn’t fool him.  _ Say something,  _ he urged, because even though he didn’t want this to happen, Rey deserved better.

But she didn’t, and she just laid there while the bag of testosterone thrust into her. When Poe seemed close to the edge, Rey let out another fake moan and arched her back. That seemed enough for him because not a second later, he was coming and sliding out of her. 

“That was good,” Poe said, already standing and throwing on his discarded clothes. “See you tomorrow?”

Rey sat up, squeezing her legs together and covering her breasts with her arms folded over her chest. “You’re… leaving?”

“Yeah, I’ve got some, uh, other matters to attend to. Piloting stuff. This was fun, though.” He cast his eyes down to her as he slid on his jacket. “Say, have you ever thought of shaving your pussy?”

She cast her eyes down. “Um, no.”

“You should. Feels better.” He ran a hand through his hair and grinned at her once before leaving. 

Rey stared at the shut door for a moment before bursting into tears. 

Ben watched her silently as her shoulders heaved and tears streamed down her face. He’d never wanted to kill anyone more than he wanted to kill Poe Dameron in this moment. For a moment, he even considered it, going there and murdering Poe for doing this to her. He deserved it. He deserved pain for making her feel like this, like she’s nothing.

“I am nothing,” Rey said suddenly, looking up to face Ben then, naked with tear-stained cheeks. “Don’t look so surprised,” she croaked out. “You think so loudly.”

“You knew I was here.” A single nod. “And you didn’t demand I leave.”

Rey just shrugged. “What was the point? I figured… I don’t know, it didn’t matter. The Force wouldn’t let you leave, so it was obviously something you needed to see.”

Ben tried swallowing the last semblance of anger, but it was no easy task. “Do you… do that often with him?”

She shook her head. “This was the first time. It was the first time I ever…” A pause. She couldn’t finish the sentence, but he could fill in the blank himself well enough. “He knew, and he didn’t care. I was stupid to think that he would.”

_ No. _ She lost her virginity to this prick, and he didn’t care. Rey deserved more than this. Rey deserved more than Poe. Rey deserved more than Ben. She deserved the galaxy and the universe and every single star littering the sky.

And he would’ve told her that too, if he weren’t so petrified. “Rey…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I think I just want to forget now.”

“Can I… come closer? Can I touch you?”

There it was, one single nod, and he was already walking toward her. Their environments were so merged now that he wasn’t sure where hers stopped and his began. Without thinking, he opened a drawer of hers and pulled out a shirt, not completely sure how he knew it was there. Ben handed the shirt to Rey, who slipped it over her shoulders and sighed. “Thanks.”

Ben slid next to her on the bed, and for a few minutes they just sat in silence, close but not close enough, far yet too near at the same time. It was only when her fingers brushed his that he held open his palm and revelled in the touch of her hand against his. 

“You’re not nothing,” he whispered, their eyes meeting again. “You’re everything to everyone and infinitely more to me.”

She didn’t say anything, just closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. Maybe tomorrow she’d forget or maybe she’d wake up again in tears. Either way, Ben would be there. Until the end of time, he'd be there.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from my lovely Reylo Positivity Discord server. Thank you babes!!! It's not exactly the prompt, but it's just how it ended up. Sorry if it's a hot mess I wrote it at like 4am and edited at 5.
> 
> Follow my Tumblr: https://reyloday.tumblr.com/


End file.
